Blink
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: Life is quick, you blink and it's over. While you're speeding through life, don't forget to try and enjoy the little moments. 100 word, 100 drabble challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Beauty**  
For as long as John Young has known Cara Coburn she had never been one to get all dressed up. So when he first laid eyes on her in that blue dress, the night they were all to go topside, he can't help but notice how different she looks. It's beauty, but it's not a genuine beauty. The true beauty she shows when she pulls her brown hair into a ponytail. The beauty she shows when her forehead is covered in swear after they've spared. It's then that her beauty would catch him off guard. To him she's always beautiful.

**27. Letters**  
They had made it clear to that the only people allowed on the ground floor of the new headquarters were Cara, Stephen, and Russell. Ultra may be gone, but they were still to be extremely cautious. Which is how Cara would find herself in the former Ultra lobby. She could've sworn she had felt someone. She had done a sweep of the floor. She didn't find anyone. What she did find was a letter left on the front desk. She found her name had been scrawled on the envelope. Without needing to open it she knew who it was from.

**54. Broken**  
John was seven when he broke his first bone. His foster dad had hit him just one too many times snapping one of the bones in his arm. John had broke several ribs in his lifetime. He had broken one leg, and the same arm again when he was fifteen. The pain of those broken limbs did not compare at all to the pain he felt now. The pain of not being able to hear Cara's thoughts. The pain of knowing Cara had risked her life to save his. The pain of knowing his staying put her life in danger.

**79. Diamond**  
Cara twists the ring on her finger. She has been doing it more now that John was gone. The ring had always been a promise. Not a one day we'll get married promise, no it was something more. The ring was a promise that one day when they didn't need to hide, that it could be just the two of them, and maybe Russell. They would go and find some quiet place to live. They could go and live in peace. Just the two of them. It was a promise that one day they could get their own happy ending.

**53. Vanilla**  
John wasn't aware a scent would change the way he had been thinking. Astrid had to go light that vanilla candle after burning popcorn the two were going to eat as they watched some movie. His thoughts were no longer on movie night with Astrid, but instead a brown haired young women. He tried so hard to keep Cara out of his mind. But the scent of vanilla filled his thoughts with her. It was just like that and once more he was on bed with her, her hair covering his face, the smell of vanilla consuming his senses again.

* * *

So I'm doing the 100 prompt, 100 word, 100 drabble thing. I'm gonna do five per chapter I think. I apologize if these aren't that great. I'm having a hard time adjusting to the whole you can only have the drabble be 100 words.


	2. Chapter 2

**45) Misspell**

John hadn't been to school since he was thirteen. Jed came and removed him from his abusive foster father, and school was no longer a priority. Learning to fight and improving his skills were what was important now. Cara however had an extra four years of school, making her more book smart then John. It tended not to bother him, most of the time. He considered her, his equal. However there were moments, such as now when he would be trying to write and she just had to point out words he misspelled.

"You do know you misspelled definitely right?"

**9) Promise**

He had promised her, he would never let her get hurt. It was just hard for him to keep that promise when he was putting her life in danger. Human John was useless. Human John couldn't protect the people he cared about. Human John was just going to be in the way. That is why he decided to leave. It would be the only way to keep the promise of not letting her get hurt. The problem with keeping this promise meant he was also breaking it. He was breaking it as he broke her heart and left that day.

**6) Fragile**

Cara Coburn was the leader of the tomorrow people. Well former second in command turned leader. She was strong. She could kick ass. She was brave. But now? Right now, since John got off the subway car and told her to leave without him, she felt broken. She felt like she was going to snap into half. She wasn't allowed to feel that way. She had to stay strong. People depending on her. So she pretended she was okay. It wasn't until she was in those damn woods with Stephen. Those damn woods were she would let herself be fragile.

**69) Subtle**

They were already seen as the mother and father of the group, which made Cara wonder why the two seemed to sneak around to be together. Maybe it was a reminder that a relationship down here in the dark was could be impossible. She knew they could make it work. Maybe. She wasn't sure. It wasn't a sudden thing, they had been dancing around it for months, before they both took that plunge. They tried to keep things professional in front of the group. But the grazing of hands, and the catching of his eyes seemed to make it hard.

**51) Fire**

They had been the two to go after this break out. It had been a tough one. They had bounced all over the city following them, with Ultra not too far behind. The only thing slowing them was night fall. The break out seemed to drop off the radar, and they hadn't picked up an ultra related read in hours. Cara and John had decided to stop chasing for the day.

"Ready to head back?"

"Why can't we stay here for the night?"

"Out in the open? With ultra lurking?"

"Maybe it'll be romantic we can even build a fire."

* * *

From the list I'm doing 45 was actually heartbroken. Seeing as I did something basically exactly like that for the prompt broken, I decided to use a prompt generator in which I got misspell.


	3. Chapter 3

**74. Poppy**

He wished he had known three years ago that he was going to wind up here. Kneeling at this unmarked grave. It was so sudden. She had gone with Stephen to help defeat the founder. She had succeeded. If only they knew what was lurking around the corner. A modified Natalie who had one mission. Kill Cara. A mission she would successfully complete. Maybe if John tore himself away from Astrid sooner he could've saved her. Instead he turned the corner just in time to see her fall. That is why today he is laying poppies on her unmarked grave.

**3. Dream**

Dreams had been funny thing for John lately. They had been plagued with that brown haired girl from the file. Cara. The dreams were almost always the same. Just the two of them. He'd be only a few feet away. They'd catch each other's eyes, and just like that the two would wind up inner twined. Her lips crashing against his. His hands would linger on her hips trying to pull her ever closer. It felt familiar, like what was happening had at one time not been just a dream. Whenever he would wake, it would always feel so real.

**22. Confession**

There was a lot John didn't know about why Cara left and was on her own. She had everyone convinced it had been her choice. No one really knew what happened that night with Tyler and the words her father never spoke, only thought. There are nights when her past would come to haunt her. Nights she'll wake up in cold sweat. Nights where she'll untangle herself from John to go sleep on one of the couches by T.I.M. Nights where John will come look for her. Nights where he'll ask for answers. And maybe one night she'll give them.

**39. ****Champagne**

It wasn't a well known fact, but John was a bit of a romantic at heart. So when his and Cara's first anniversary rolled around he made plans. Everything had been set up. Sushi from her favorite place, and champagne in ice. Cara hadn't expected anything. Writing it off that their relationship would never be normal. She was surprised when he whisked her away to a place they called theirs one night at a time. He popped the bottle open, and poured two glasses. He couldn't help but laugh at the face she made as she took the first sip.

**80. Drunk**

Cara had never been big into alcohol, especially when she was supposed to be someone they were supposed to look up to as a leader. But now, now Stephen was their leader, and she wanted no part of it. She had her day, and she had been better as second in command, but this time around she didn't even want that. So tonight, she found herself sneaking away. She found herself to the same club where things truly got complicated. Just one night, just numb the ache just for a bit. Just one more round, and she would be okay.

* * *

I wrote Confessions and Champagne on the back of guest slips at work oops. I have no clue what I was doing with most of these. I think the next chapter will be more au drabbles. One of the prompts I was going to do this chapter was beach, and all my ideas were au based. So we'll see. Though the first one this chapter was au...


	4. Chapter 4

**71. Mistletoe**

Cara and John's hands bumped as they walked the headquarter's halls. The building had been decorated for the holidays. Cara found it funny that their great leader decided the office needed to be decked out for the holiday. The pair stopped just outside Cara's room. The two exchanged the usual goodbyes until something hanging caught John's eye. She followed his line of vision where her eyes met the hanging mistletoe. He let out a chuckle only to be interrupted by her lips on his. As their kiss broke she can't help but feel maybe they had been like this before.

**72. Missing**

Cara still felt shaken. Ever since she felt John when she had been with Stephen the other night, nothing felt right. She had tried reaching him again. Nothing but silence. What was she even expecting? He had lost his powers after all. Maybe it had just been a glitch. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her. She has found silence in one of Ultra's former training rooms. She liked taking her frustrations out on one of many punching bags. She was usually alone. But today her ritual was interrupted by a slightly out of breathe Stephen.

"John's missing."

**85. Lonely**

The rules Jedikiah had set when he partnered the two were clear. They were partners and they were to be nothing more. Their relationship was to be professional only. However Jed's rules would not stop Cara from paying John a few midnight visits. They had at been training together and her teleportation had greatly improved. She was able to jump farther then she had been when she was first brought in. Tonight was no different midnight rolled around and John wasn't surprised when the brown haired beauty appeared in his room.

"What is it?"

"Nothing in just lonely," She smirked.

**21. Midnight**

Tick tock went the clock the same night after night. The same story. Same time, same place. Every day when the clock struck midnight he would reach out to her. He seemed to pull her into his thoughts, thoughts that seemed to keep him up. It was like he didn't know her. And when he communicated with her she was never able to respond. She wanted to yell to him. Tell him who she is. What they had had. Every night she waits. Just for one that one moment. Midnight, the only time she's able to almost be his again.

**58. Fade**

Getting his powers back had been a weird experience. It was like watching his life go backwards. His memories fading quickly away. There was that friend of Stephen's her name and her face gone so fast. Then in only a breath Stephen was gone. His mind seemed to linger on Cara. Slowly letting her fade from his memories. The first time they went topside? Gone. When they finally agreed to get together? Gone. Their first kiss? Gone. When she agreed to come with him? Gone. The first time they met? Gone. It was all gone.

"John are you okay?"

"Jedikiah?"

* * *

So Mistletoe and Lonely are supposed to be Cara having been recruited (by force) and having had her memories wiped. So they're both working for Jed, and they're partners.

Anyways sorry for the lack of updates. I show cows and I've been busy with that lately. I'm actually leaving for a show in like 10 hours and I had to post something so.


	5. Chapter 5

**48. Roses**

It had been Talia and her people's mark, but Cara couldn't help but to borrow it for her latest venture. She had gotten in the habit only recently. It started when Jedikiah issued a no contact on her to John. She had her ways, and she was usually able to find out where John was going to be. She made it her mission to show up just mere moments before him, to leave a rose. Each rose was left with a small note. A note that was to hopefully serve as a reminder of the past they used to share.

**17. Regrets**

A punch for each regret, today it seems. One punch for deciding to go with John in the first place, three years ago. A punch for developing feelings for him. A punch for feeling a connection towards Stephen. A punch for everything that's happened the past few months. One extremely hard punch for going back to rescue John when they had went to get Jedikiah. It was almost stupid. If she hadn't tried to save him he might have never left in the first place. Instead he might be dead. But maybe it would be easier to mourn the dead?

**42. Fearless**

Fearless. John liked to think he was just that. He wasn't afraid of normal things like heights. He wasn't afraid of something as silly as knees. He wasn't even afraid of death. John Young would however in time discover he was afraid of falling love. John hadn't realized that it would be a possible fear, until her. Until he decided to follow her on the subway that day. Until he brought her in. Until she decided she'd stay with them. As they grew closer the fear became more apparent. Who'd even expect someone like John would be afraid of love?

**38. Rogue**

Cara had going from being a possible recruit, to a TP labeled for retraining. Cara had gone rogue. She had her chance to come and work with them, she chose to not. She chose to allow herself to be labeled as current enemy number one. John was set to head up the mission to bring her in. The plan today was try and talk her into coming with him. He had successfully gotten her to meet at a warehouse.

"Miss me," her laugh rang out through the warehouse. John turned the corner just in time to see her teleport out.

**4. Haunted**

John wasn't big on the whole sleep thing. Sleep meant dreaming, and in John's case his dreams were more often then not nightmares. He had gotten pretty good at pushing them away. He had gotten really good at pretending they never happened. He was good at pretending parts of his life never happened. No one needed to know what all he endured as a young boy. No one needed to know how much his training haunted him still. He could keep his friends from knowing everything he had been through. Not just to protect himself, but to also protect them.

* * *

Long time no update. Okay so fun news, I might be writing a multichaptered fic. I just wanna see how I can get it to play out in an outline, and then I'll start writing it, I wanna see if I get bored of the idea before I get any of it written, because that happens to me a lot. Anyways have a nice day.


	6. Chapter 6

**86. Mask**

The stupid mask from when the whole Talia situation happened. Those few days had been some of last few normalish ones they shared. The mask John had convinced her to not throw it from the roof. He had told her it was kind of hot. She blushed at the memory now. Even now months after he vanished with Jedikiah she hadn't been able to get rid of the stupid mask. The stupid mask she had only kept for him. Cara was shaken of her thoughts moments later, a voice reaching out to her. The all too familiar voice of John.

**75. Fall**

Fall had been Cara's favorite season when she was a little girl. Something about fall always felt like a coming clean moment. As if her entire world could change with the changing of seasons. She loved fall right up until her entire world did actually change. She was only 17, when she accidentally killed her attempted racist. She was 17 when she left her home. It was only a year later that she met Julian and Nelly, that did not last for long. Three years later, she would meet John. And once more her life would change in the fall.

**26. Rain**

Rain for Jedikiah's early recruits always meant one thing, extra training. John was thankful that if they were only two recruits, that at least Cara seemed to be an even match when they trained. However Cara had the upperhand when it came to telepathy, though John was stronger when it came to teleporting. But they were both evenly matched when it came to telekinesis. Not that either were weak when it came to it, it was just probably both their least powerful skill of the three. That was why today they were set to focus on it with their training.

**63. Red**

The thing with blood, is that it didn't make either of them nervous. The could handle cuts and scrapes, and even the occasional bullet wound. But there was something about seeing John bleeding out on the table over Stephen's laptop that made Cara's entire world stop. Something about seeing his shirt and hands stained blood red, that scared her. It was even more nerve wrecking in person, blood covering his shirt. It was even scarier as she found she could only take them out one at a time. She didn't have time to waste she she went back for John.

**37. Truth**

"I know Jed is telling you not to talk to me. A no contact right? But what if I could tell you the truth behind your job? The truth to how you got there?"  
Cara paused. So many questions surrounded her work with Jedikiah and John. Cara tried for just a moment to get a read on Stephen, but he seemed to be pushing her out. Everyone seemed to push her out lately. She was so confused. She was conflicted on weather to hear Stephen out. What would his so called truth reveal? Would she be left even more confused? 

* * *

I'm gonna try to update again next week sometime. Then I'm off to a cow show. The biggest cow show in the US might I add. I'll have a bunch of free time because I'm gonna be stuck in the barn a lot and the person I'm showing with is also in school so she'll be not around to keep me from writing. So I'm hoping to basically update 3 weeks in a row.


End file.
